sauver par un ami
by ChtiteElfie
Summary: Duo ne se sent pas bien et...et... raaaaaaah impossible de résumer sans spoiler je fais comment moi ? TT


Auteur : ChtiteElfie alias Baka.

Mail : ChtiteElfie@aol.com ou chtiteelfie@hotmail.com

Source : Walt Disney naaaaaan GW.

Genre: Guimauve a mort -_- 2+1 seulement p'tete un peu angst.

Muse : Kaimai a encore frapper -_- c elle qui s'occupe des guimauve -_- on peut dire qu'elle a pas tarder pour me faire faire une fic éclair -_-

Disclamer : sont po a moi -_- g eut droit qu'a deux muse hyper active qui font que m'embétéééééé T_T

Note : si sa continue on va finir par se demander si je me suis pas fait jeter au autre -_- vu se que j'écris se serait po étonnant -_- mais je précise que non g rien eut de se genre moi.

Note2 : ceci est une fic éclair autrement dit une fic écrite rapidement sous le coup d'une inspiration intense donc je ne répond de rien en ce qui concerne les avis.

Sauvé par un «ami» 

Trop de peine.

Trop de douleur.

Et la mort qui paraît si douce.

Qui m'appelle de sa voix mélodieuse.

Qui m'entraîne dans des abîmes éternelles.

Qui me promet cette délivrance.

Pour mon âme.

Pour mon cœur. 

Moi qui n'ai rien…

Sinon la souffrance d'un amour qui m'est interdit.

Moi qui n'ai plus

Que la douleur de mon cœur brisé.

A chaque fois elle revient…

Quand tu me parles,

De ta voix froide et glaciale.

Quand tu me regardes,

Avec tes yeux vide qui me blessent au plus profond.

Pourquoi personne ne voit?

Dans mes sourires et mes rires,

Les larmes séchées d'un être brisé.

Pourquoi tu ne vois pas,

Dans mes yeux qui pétillent d'une fausse joie,

La vie qui ne demande qu'à partir?

Trop de tristesse.

Trop de mensonges si voyant.

Et pourtant,

Personne ne voit.

Les mensonges qui me servent de masque.

Ces trahisons à moi-même.

Qui chaque se renforcent et me détruisent.

J'aimerai tant pouvoir,

Une seule fois,

Me jeter dans tes bras.

Et pour quelques secondes

Devenir moi.

Ne plus être le clown.

Qui rit de tout.

Même quand tu le blesse de tes mots si durs.

Ne plus être le monstre.

Qui tue sans émotions.

Et qui ne réagit pas à tes regards remplis de néant.

Je voudrais tant,

Pendant une seconde,

Etre moi.

Pour te dire mes sentiments.

Pour pleurer sous tes paroles blessantes.

Pour sourire de manière sincère.

Pour ne plus mentir à personne.

Mais je ne peux pas.

Et la douleur est là.

Plus profonde.

Plus pénible.

Elle me ronge.

M'anéantit de l'intérieur.

Et toi tu ne vois rien.

Et la mort qui m'appelle.

Ma mère qui m'a bercé.

Mon amante qui m'a accompagné.

Mon ami qui m'a permis de survivre.

Maintenant elle m'appelle.

Toujours aussi douce.

Elle veut m'enlever ma peine.

Si tendre dans sa brutale réalité.

Qui ne m'a jamais abandonné.

La souffrance continue de me transpercer.

Elle me déchire de ses mains gelées.

La rejoindre.

Ma mère, mon amante, mon amie.

Oublier cette douleur,

Qui coule dans mes veines.

Tel un feu inépuisable,

Qui brûle dans mes os.

Tel un vent glacé qui souffle éternellement.

Elle me tend la main.

Je la prends et m'apprête à m'envoler.

Là où la douleur n'est plus.

§§§

Dans une salle de bain. Un jeune homme a l'allure androgyne et aux longs cheveux d'or bruni  coiffés d'une natte, prend une lame de rasoir dans sa main aux doigts fuselés. Il l'approche lentement de son poignet si fin, comme au ralentit. Ses yeux fixant le vide devant lui où le néant de son cœur meurtri. 

Il commença à couper lentement la chair blanche. Un liquide carmin sorti de la blessure. Il s'apprêta à recommencer en allant plus profondément. Quand soudain, la porte s'ouvrit laissant apparaître un second jeune homme.

-Duo ! Ça fait dix minutes que je t'appelle !

Le regard glacer au début, le visage sans émotion sinon l'agacement a son entrée. Mais les neige éternelle des ses yeux fondirent devant la vision qu'il avait. Son visage devint le théâtre d'émotion successive. La surprise puis la peur laissèrent place à la panique. Il se précipita vers Duo, lui arrachant la lame des mains. Heero releva la tête de la lamelle pour regarder son coéquipier. Ce dernier remit son masque en place. Il lui sourit comme si de rien n'était. 

Mais alors qu'il allait parler, il rencontra les lacs de glace fondus du Japonais. 

Sa voix se bloqua. 

Son sourire se figea.

Pourquoi l'eau avait-elle remplacé la glace ?

Pour lui ?

Etait-ce lui l'origine de cette mer chaude comme le soleil ?

-Heero ?

-Ne me refais plus jamais ça !

Le coéquipier de Duo se précipita vers ce dernier pour le prendre dans ses bras. L'Américain ressentit une douce chaleur le parcourir. Recollant les morceaux de son cœur brisé. Apaisant la douleur de son âme. 

-Pourquoi as-tu voulut faire ça ?

-…

-Duo répond !

-…

-Pourquoi Duo ? Pourquoi ?

-…

Il venait de se trouver un nouveau masque. Un nouveau mensonge a ajouter à sa longue liste. Il aurait voulut lui dire la raison. Mais il ne pouvait pas. Il ne pouvait plus vivre sans masque. Plus maintenant. Il en était sûr. Ou le croyait !

-Duo je veux bien passer si…si…si tu ne tente plus jamais ce genre de chose !

-…

-Je suis ton ami Duo. Je refuse de te voir mourir. Je sais que je ne montre rien. Mais je tien a vous. A vous tous. A toi surtout. Mon meilleur ami.

Son meilleur ami. Sa faisait tant de bien et pourtant un mal incroyable que d'entendre ses mots. Trop d'indécision. Trop de d'incertitude. Ce fut ce qui brisa ses masques. 

Il lâcha une larme. 

Puis deux. 

Et bien d'autre suivirent. Il pleura dans le giron de celui qu'il aimait. Sans ses masques il était perdu. Il n'avait put être lui. Et maintenant il l'était enfin. Dans les bras de Heero, il vivait sans masque. Il savait qu'il ne pourrait plus jamais porter de masque lorsqu'il se retrouverait seul avec lui. 

La vérité éclatée ne pouvait être bafouée par un mensonge. 

Heero le savait aussi. Mais Duo était son ami. Il le réconforta du mieux qu'il le pouvait. Par des gestes maladroits et pourtant si justes dans le bien qu'il faisait. L'Américain se calma peu à peu. Lentement il reprit de l'aplomb. Mais il ne voulait pas se séparer du Japonais. Il resta serré contre lui. Heero ne comprenait pas ce besoin. Mais l'acceptait. Il ne voulait pas que Duo réessaye une même bêtise. Seulement le temps défilait et il ne pouvait pas rester indéfiniment comme ça. Il écarta lentement Duo. Il n'aurait jamais imaginé même dans ses cauchemars le regard que lui lança ce dernier. C'était le regard d'un petit garçon a qui l'ont arrachait ses parents. Il se demanda un instant ce qu'il devait faire. Il n'avait jamais consolé qui que se soit avant. Mais l'instinct fini toujours par s'en mêlé. Il leva la main et caressa l'une des joues de Duo.

-Duo il faut y aller. Il se fait tard. On a une mission tu te rappelle.

Non. Il l'avait oublié. Il ne doutait pas que Heero lui avait déjà donné bien trop de temps. Cependant, son état avait du en être la cause. Il baissa la tête. Honteux d'avoir pu oublier la guerre un cours instant. Heero devait lui en vouloir. Seul la pitié avait dut inspirer ses gestes. Il sentit de nouveau la main de Heero sur sa joue. Elle était fraîche. Il rapprocha un peu plus son visage d'elle pour augmenter la pression. Comme un chat cherchant une caresse. 

-Duo il faut y aller. Nous en reparlerons après la mission d'accord ?

Duo se contenta de hocher la tête. Il ne voulait pas décevoir Heero encore plus. Ce dernier lui prit la main et l'entraîna à sa suite. 

Finalement son amante attendra. L'espoir étant revenu le hanter. 

Fin

Mais comment g put écrire ça ? En plus c une fic éclair ce truc. Je rois que g mit environ 1h30 pour l'écrire. Et vous ne voulez absolument pas savoir ce que je regardait a se moment là ! sa peu po être l'heure il est que 5h02. C l'heure habituelle pour écrire. Franchement Keimei commence a me gaver -_- guimauve guimauve encore et toujours guimauve -_- Et en plus il y aura une séquelle a ce  *$ù !=à)¨¨£§/ de truc grrrrrrrrr je sais po est-ce que je l'écrirais mais c sur y aura du 1x2 de toute façon c pas spoiler se que je dit vu que je fait casi que ça en couple -_- et puis j'aurais du m'en douter une muse d'Italie ça veut tout dire ne ? raaaaaa g vraiment po de bol -_- je crois que je vais la plumé si sa continue -_- c que g un kawai a  écrire moi T_T l'était prévu que je le fasse se soir vu que j'avais l'inspi T_T pis au cours d'une pause télé voilà Keimei qui rapplique c po justeeeeuuuuu T_T *petite précision au passage pour ceux qui se poserai des question : les OS de juste de la tendresse je les fais que a l'inspi pas sur commande donc si j'en ai j'écris si j'en ai pas sa peu attendre un mois avant la prochain* KEIMEI PO MAINTENANT LA SEQUELLE G DIT è_é je vais craquééééééé T_T

A+ T_T

Review please


End file.
